


Harley's Savior

by gemmywrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jason Todd is Robin, Suicide Attempt, The Joker - Freeform, cam be viewed romantic or platonic, it doesn't have to be romantic if u don't want it to be, kind of, villian turned good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmywrites/pseuds/gemmywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley finally left The Joker, and is set up with a tiny apartment to call her own. However, she cannot have any communication with her old friends (mostly just ivy), and she finally starts to lose it.</p><p>rated m for suicide attempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley's Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago but I just stumbled across my long forgotten fanfiction.net account and thought this one might be good enough to post on here.

Harley had been released from the asylum about two weeks ago. She's still on parole but it's alright, it's not like she cares. They gave her an apartment, and food, and all the furniture that would normally be in said apartment. And yes, it was great, actually. But Harley didn't seem to care. About anything. Ever since being capture by the police, her whole life changed.

To be honest, Harley wasn't even caught. The police were just lucky enough to find her lying on the ground, blood everywhere, Harley curling into a ball. The Joker had beat her senseless and Harley's had enough. But unfortunately she didn't manage to rise to her feet and hobble off before they found her. Normally she would hobble off until she healed and then would go back to Joker. This time she was planning on hobbling off forever, the disappearance of Harley Quinn.

So yes, it is safe to say the she's suicidal at times but she hasn't done anything yet. All she really does is sit on the couch and watch TV, occasionally sneaking off to the kitchen or the bathroom. And then at night she'd sleep. That was her day. Sometimes Harley tried to spend a whole night sleeping face first in a pillow, you know, to stop breathing. But it was just those subtle things in her head that no one would notice. Which reminds me, she doesn't have anyone noticing anything anyway, no one would be sad or upset that she was gone, because all anyone would see is her in the newspaper.

Of course Harley knew that Batman was watching her, or maybe it was Robin, depending on if it was the weekend or not, because her guess was that he had school. Most of the time she pretended not to notice, because what would she do that could possibly be a real threat to The Bat?

One day she caught him out of the corner of her eye, perched up in a tree at night, his cape blowing a bit in the wind. Harley glanced back at the window, only to find him completely vanished. She stepped towards the window and unlocked it, then casually leaned her arms on the window sill. Deciding that maybe she would like a conversation, something she hasn't had in weeks, Harley pushed open the window and peeked her head out. She looked around, twisting her body in a way that she could look up at the roof.

"Bats?" Harley called out into the night. "Oh come on, it's not like you're a secret. Well.. to me, anyway."

She waited for a moment before taking in a deep shaky breath. Harley decided to stare into the tree where she thought he had been while she spoke.

"So Bats... What would you do... What would you do if I.. If I killed myself?"

Tears began welling up in her eyes as no response came. Not even The Bat cared that much about her. Harley was alone, she wasn't allowed to see Ivy, ever. Obviously Joker didn't care about her, it was clear now. She had no one. All she was... She was the product of crazy and abuse. Harley bit her lip as another minute passed by. Was he even out there? Or did he not want to witness the self harm of Harley Quinn? Harley jerked back from the window and slammed it shut, sliding down the wall on her back as wails escaped her throat. Her hands were covering her face, her lips twisted into a frown, agony radiating off her.

Harley eventually got up and ran to the bathroom, opening her cabinet so violently it bounced off the wall as she frantically searched for something. Empty bottles and lotions and nail filers were being flung to the ground as Harley tore the cabinet apart. Finally her hands connected with a bottle of capsules and they looked just right. Harley's hands shook as she tried to open the child proof lock but she was too far in hysterics to do it properly. Just as the cap began to rise off, a pair of strong hands clamped down on her own. Harley fought him, only to end up spilling the bottles contents into the floor, the pills spread out endlessly.

"No!" Harley screeched, dropping to her knees to grab at a capsule.

She felt Batman's hand gripping her waist, and then his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her off the ground. Harley continued to wail, the horrific sound bouncing off the walls that you had no choice but to listen to it. Her hands snatched at the pills as she was lifted to her feet in a last resort, only to wind up empty-handed.

"What have you done, no!" Harley sobbed, scratching at Batman's arms. She fought his strong grip but his iron arms wouldn't budge. "Why did you do that? Look what you've done!"

Batman sat down on the edge of her bathtub, pulling her with him as she collapsed on his chest. Harley's sobs grew louder, as did her heart wrenching screams that were most likely traveling through the apartment building. She stared at the ground, at her failed attempt to end her miserable life, all wasted away on her bathroom floor. She began to fight Batman again, trying to push and shove at his chest. After a moment he caught her flailing hands in his own, pinning her against the wall to stop her movements.

Harley's chest rose up and down furiously, and for a moment she thought she could make herself hypervenilate, but no.

"Quinn... Look at me. Just look at me." Batman finally spoke in his low voice, perhaps a bit of emotion seeping through for this poor girl.

Harley's eyes flickered tentatively to Batman's even though they were hardly visible through the shape of the cowl.

"There... Just look at me, calm down."

Harley's lip quivered as she forced herself to calm down, her eyes blinking back tears. She felt her hands gripping onto The Bats now, as he attempted to soothe her. Batman's hands withdrew from Harley's eventually, but not without a little coaxing and pulling. He scooped her up like a toddler, with her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Harley knew it was childish and baby like of her, but maybe she needed to be held this way as he took her into her room. He set Harley down on the bed and she crawled under the covers, sniffling a bit as she went.

Harley thought that Batman was going to sit down on the bed with her. But, no. She had to remind herself that even though he did save her and comfort her, this was still Batman and he wasn't supposed to do that kind of thing. The ex jester watched him, just looming over her watching her watch him.

"Are you good, now?" He asked, looking down at her.

Harley didn't like feeling small, especially in front of Batman. But it didn't matter anymore because she had just attempted suicide in front of him and that was the biggest sign of weakness to ever give off.

"Yeah." Harley nodded, her gaze sliding down to his feet. "Thanks."

"Just doing my job." Batman nodded back before disappearing into the night.

Harley sighed, just his job. She had almost forgotten that he didn't just watch over her. He actually had things to do. But no matter how busy he is, Harley would eventually come to know, that he would always be there to save her, the broken harlequin. Time and time again.


End file.
